


YuzuruFes

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: To Yuzuru, birthdays are just like any other day. But he is in for surprise (or two, or more).





	1. Yuzuru and fine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUZURU!!! I felt like writing something this time so it's a bit cheesy (excuse my shitty naming sense) but Yuzuru Deserves To Be Happy alright alright alright. I tried to include as many of his friends as possible (no Midori tho, since they only meet around Christmas so I didn't know how to fit him in :( ) but otherwise hope yall enjoy~
> 
> I'm not following the birthday course (partly because this year's hasn't happened yet, partly because last years hasn't been translated, partly because I just wanna have fun) so I guess this deviates from canon a bit haha

At 6am on the dot, Yuzuru Fushimi wakes up.

He gets ready for the day as he always does, washing up, changing into his uniform, making sure he’s left enough time to prepare breakfast and lunch for Tori before they leave for school. His routine is like clockwork; there’s no reason for it to be interrupted on this day, just like any other day.

So he is especially thrown off when it is disrupted so early in the morning.

Maybe the unusual behaviour of the housemaid who tried to stall him should have made him suspicious, but as the sight he encounters as he enters the kitchen is completely unexpected. For one thing, not only is Tori inside (considering how he usually has trouble waking up at hours later than this), but so are his _fine_ seniors, all sporting aprons and moving about with various pots and pans.

“Bocchama,” Yuzuru narrows his eyes. “Kaichou-sama, Hibiki-sama, _what on earth_ are you all doing here?”

Tori, Eichi and Wataru, freeze behind the kitchen counter, none of them able to respond before an egg timer suddenly goes off. The sound elicits a loud “Amazing~ ★!” from Wataru as he uncovers a pot on the stove with a flourish, while the other two scurry to arrange the tableware on the trays in front of them. Wataru finishes ladling soup into the last of the bowls, and Tori picks ups a tray, carrying it carefully to where Yuzuru was standing the whole time, utterly confused.

“Happy Birthday Yuzuru!” squeaks Tori, holding out the tray. “This breakfast is our present to you, so you better appreciate it!!”

“He wanted to bring you breakfast in bed,” Eichi pipes in, smiling. “But I suppose we all underestimated how early you would wake up.”

A faint blush appears on Tori’s face. “The servants were supposed to keep you away from the kitchen! What happened to that? And hurry up and eat your food before it get’s cold Yuzuru! Eichi-sama and I worked hard on this!”

“Oya? Don’t forget about me too Himegimi!”

The other three continue their banter as Yuzuru looks down at the tray handed to him. Rice and eggs, soup, healthy vegetables, and his favourite steamed fish. Simple dishes made with the highest quality ingredients the Himemiyas could afford, but most notably dishes that look very similar to what he usually eats for breakfast. He is surprised that Tori would’ve known,  in fact he is surprised that Tori would be awake at this time at all, that he would have woken up _all by himself_ , just to prepare something for Yuzuru. It wasn’t that Yuzuru had forgotten his own birthday, it’s just that he didn’t feel the need to treat it as anything special, the past years spent with minimal celebration. A slice of cake from the other servants of the house perhaps, or some stolen sweets shared with friend he no longer talks to, but never before had he received a present so much effort put in just for his sake in as with this one.

It almost brings tears to his eyes.

“Yuzuru? Yuzu- hey! Don’t start crying like that!”

Inwardly, Yuzuru laments how carrying the tray prevents him from wiping his eyes. Tori looks up and wipes the tears for him.

“I’m sorry, Bocchama, I must say that I’m a bit overwhelmed by all this.” He smiles at his unit mates. “I’ll forever treasure these gifts that you’ve worked hard to make for someone as lowly as me.”

“Don’t say that, Yuzuru,” says Eichi. “We are friends, are we not? Of course we would celebrate your birthday.”

“Butler-san should let himself be served too, ever so often,” adds on Wataru, finishing the statement with a wink. “And now,” he continues, picking up a tray for himself, “Shall we all have breakfast together? We’ll ned the energy, for we have _many_ exciting things planned for Butler-san’s special day, don’t we?”

“I sure hope not,” replies Yuzuru, but he is smiling all the same as he follows them to the dining room.


	2. Yuzuru and 2B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru and Ritsu never talk to each other, apparently, so I have no idea what Ritsu calls him, which means I can make it up! haHA! I just kinda went with the "Mikarin" logic since "Yuu-kun" is Makoto and i think its cuter than "Fuu-kun" ? Happyele release the forbidden 2B-yuzu interactions

“Fushimi, what the HELL?”

“My apologies, Oogami-sama, but maybe if you hadn’t pounced at me like that-”

“Oh my,” cuts in Arashi, picking up the fallen birthday sash, the sash which Koga had been tasked to put onto Yuzuru the moment he stepped into class, except that Yuzuru had taken the sudden movement as an attack and had immediately retaliated with a punch to the gut. Koga was now on the floor, nursing his bruised stomach and ego, while Mika nervously held on to the birthday crown that he was supposed to put onto Yuzuru once Koga had the sash on.

“I guess we should’ve just asked nicely in the first place,” says Mao with a sheepish smile.

“Ya’ think?!”

“But the fun is in the surprise!!” gasps Arashi.

Mika looks at Arashi, and then at Koga on the floor, and then at Yuzuru, who is still standing in the doorway looking somewhat confused.

“Uhn, Happy Birthday Yukkun. Do ya still want yer hat?” says Mika, holding out the crown.

“Oh nooooo! We were supposed to say it together! We even woke up Ritsu-chan for this!” exclaims Arashi.

Ritsu yawns from one of the desks, gesturing at some unknown substances piled on in front of him, which Yuzuru now realises is probably some sort of cake. “I used one of my special recipes for this ok, you have to praise me too, Fushimin.”

“Now’s not the time, Ritsu,” Mao retorts, scratching his head. “Sorry for the mess, Fushimi, but Happy Birthday! We hope you like the sash and crown we made you.”

Yuzuru blinks once, twice, and then he can’t help but burst out laughing. Koga is still on the floor, looking at him like he’s lost his mind, but Arashi grabs onto his hand and pulls him in, helping him to put on the sash and crown properly while the rest pester him with presents. The cake is unexpectedly delicious, and he finds it fun to just sit and chat with the others while eating. It is a scene that he couldn’t have imagined when he first transferred into this class, a time that feels all too long ago.

Really, he couldn’t have asked for more.


	3. Yuzuru and Archery Club (and then some)

Yuzuru receives a message from Keito as class ends, telling him that archery cub activities have been cancelled and to meet him in one of the dance practice rooms instead. He is the last person Yuzuru expects to hold any sort of surprise celebration, but after the events of today he can never be too sure.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is for the whole room to be decorated, and for it to be filled with everyone he knows, even his classmates and unit mates that he had met earlier. In the centre of the room is a huge cake, extravagantly decorated and with his name on it.

“You’ve worked hard, Fushimi,” says Keito, patting Yuzuru on the shoulder before he could bow as thanks. “There is no need to thank us, you deserve to relax like this more often.”

Tsukasa comes up to him before he can respond. “Thank you for taking care of me, Fushimi-senpai!” he says, placing a present into his hands before Tori comes over to push him away. It turns into a full-blown squabble, and takes the combined efforts of Keito and Yuzuru to break them apart. Keito drags away Tsukasa while giving him an earful of a lecture, leaving Yuzuru to deal with Tori.

Not that he has the heart to scold Tori today, apart from letting out an exasperated sigh and telling not to do it again. Tori pouts, but he brightens up quickly, grabbing onto Yuzuru’s hand.

“You need to cut the cake Yuzuru! Do you know that we baked the cake this morning too? Heh, bet you didn’t guess, we cleaned up eeeeeeeeverything before you came in so you couldn’t tell.”

Tori looks very smug about this surprise, and Yuzuru smiles warmly. “Well, I was wondering what was with the flour on your nose this morning, Bocchama, since our breakfast had none of that…”

“What?! You’re joking right? Don’t make fun of me Yuzuru!”

Yuzuru just laughs in response. Everyone is gathered near the cake, there to wish him again or add on to his growing pile of presents. It appears that even Leo has a present for him, scoresheets that he quickly presses into his hands before running off, to the chagrin of his next target Keito.

It’s almost overwhelming, having so many people that care about him in one space, especially since he didn’t expect that many of such people to exist. Even those he had considered mere acquaintances had helped out in the celebration and gotten him a present.

He had many friends now, something that was previously beyond his wildest dreams.

“And now,” announces Wataru, with the other two members of fine standing onstage with him. “Before we cut the cake, we have a song for our dearest Butler-san.”

It was the best rendition of “Happy Birthday” that he had ever heard.


	4. Yuzuru and ???

Yuzuru sits in his room, slowly unwrapping the presents he had received that day. They were mostly cleaning supplies, which delighted him, along with a few elegant accessories and even some painting supplies. He was a simple boy who’s love of cleaning was well known to most, after all, but it touched him that everyone knew just what to get him.

He is interrupted by a knock on the door. A housemaid passes him a package that had arrived in the mail addressed him, but with no sender indicated. Yuzuru inspects the package, determines that it is unlikely to contain anything that might harm him, and opens it.

Inside is a brand new pair of shoes, exactly in his size. The style suits him as he tries it on, and he finds like he likes it a lot, though he is puzzled as he had never shared his interest in shoes with any of his schoolmates so far. It was something he considered a private interest as it didn’t quite match up with his proper image, and besides there had never been a reason to bring it up.

Yuzuru inspects the package again. The shoebox was wrapped simply, with nothing but a card with his name “Yuzuru” written on it. And then he remembers.

The handwriting had barely changed from when he last saw it years ago. Handwriting from someone he didn’t expect to care enough to send him a present (and it does seem that that person didn’t want him to know), but one of the few people who could possibly know him that well.

Yuzuru smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH WOW WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON its Ibara. Of course I had to put him in somewhere.
> 
> Aaaaaand the end! Thank you for reading!! It's actually my first time writing most of these characters so please have mercy asghsaghjsghjkl. My twitter is @spacetier for the full Yuzuru party ahaha
> 
> Happy Birthday Yuzuru. Love that Butler Boy.


End file.
